idleheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Positive Elixir Trade/All Hero Quotes
Shadow Heroes *Aidan - "Your soul is mine." *Baade - "Death Rider approaches." *Blood Blade - "Plead from the knife of the underworld." *Corpsedemon - "I shall kill for the night king!" *Dominator - "The death pact is sealed." *Field - "You want to know where me treasure is??" *Horus - "I am the crack between life and death; the find of eye between breath and grieve." *Jahra - "I'm not a queen or a monster; I'm the goddess of death!" *Kamath - "I see everything!" *Kharma - "No illusion can save you from the all-seeing eyes of mine." *Lutz - "How DARE you, to face the face of Idle Heroes!" *Walter - "No brave Knight can prevail over a poison that can neither be cut by his sword nor blocked by his shield." Fortress Heroes *Bleecker - "Thunder is good, but it's lightning that does the work. Ha ha ha ha..." *Emily - "Here is the fortress. Charge!* *Flame Strike - "I'll burn you to ashes." *Honor Guard - "For the Dwarven Homeland!" *Iceblink - "Alright, everyone! Chill." *Miki - (Roughly translated from Japanese) "My name is Miki." *Mirage - "Hmm! You won't even see what hits you!" *OD-01 - "All breeds shall bow before me." *Ormus - "Death has no place here." *Penny - "I don't care what other people say. Time to fly! Crap... it's a dud." *Sigmund - "The best defense is a good offense." *Valentino - "Careful... This may tickle. A little..." *Xia - (Roughly translated from Chinese) - "Kill people in ten steps, not staying in a thousand miles." Abyss Heroes *Barea - "We shall rise from the ashes!" *Cthugha - "Life is worthless to me." *Dantalian - "MY FURY IS BONELESS!!" *Fat Mu - "I gotta burn some calories." *Gusta - "Every block of stone has a statue inside, and it is the task of sculptor to discover that." *Karim - "Your strength shall be mine." *King Barton - "Send in the ashes of a trillion dead souls, and ask the ghosts if honour matters. The silence is your answer." *Kroos - "HAH! Weakness! I sense it in you." *Lord Balrog - "Chaos... is a ladder." *Margaret - "I love the smell of poison in the mornings!" *Queen - "Bow to your queen, or I will slice you in half; a few halves." *Skerei - "United we stand, divided we fall!" Forest Heroes *Demon Hunter - "Oh. Were you saying something?" *Dragon Slayer - "I am the strongest!" *Eddga - "I am eager to strike!" *Faceless - "You are unworthy to see my face, but you're welcome to see my blades." *Groo - "My bark is harder than your bite." *Heart Watcher - "What's your stance on being debuffed?" *Malassa - "I bask in the twilight." *Oberon - "The forest and I are one." *Rosa - "With my brain, and your brawn, we will make an excellent team." *Starlight - "Star light, star bright. It's the only star you'll see tonight!" *Valkyrie - "FEAR MY SPEAR!" *Vesa - "Mark my words, the victory will be mine!" Dark Heroes *Amen-Ra - "Are... Are you going to betray me just like them?" *Amuvor - "I'm here in the shadow." *Aspen - "Weather forecast forecast for tonight: Dark, with a chance of bleed." *Dark Arthindol - "Singularities can be petrifying." *Das Moge - "You haven't wronged if you were with death." *Mihm - "You can't hide from the all-seeing eye!" *Sleepiness - "Darkness never rests." Light Heroes *Aida - "Perfection outlasts compromise. That's my dictionary." *Asmodel - "The guardian of light never waves!" *Belrain - "The courage to walk into the darkness, but the strength to return to the light." *Faith Blade - "I put my faith in my blade." *Gerke - "I must restore the heavenly order!" *Michelle - "MY LIGHT SHALL BLIND AND CRIPPLE." Trivia *Baade's quote used to make sense in his old design when he was riding something. *Norma is the only viable 5 and 6 star hero who doesn't have a quote. *On your hero list, if you tap a hero, then a second one about 0.1 seconds after, then press the "back" arrow once, the first hero will say the voiceline of the second. Category:Blog posts